espresso
by elsasummers
Summary: When Elsa and Anna move out with their cousin, Rapunzel, love is the last thing on Elsa's mind. In this small town, Elsa and Jack's relationship thrives, but what will happen when things such as family, friends, drama and jealousy get in the way? Lemon in later chapters.


The cold had never bothered Elsa.

Which was a good thing at this moment, as Elsa and two other girls battled their way through a snow storm, finding shelter. Anna huffed, and pulled her winter coat closer to her, eyeing her older sister, who was only dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a thin cardigan and winter boots. Looking ahead, Anna lead the two girls towards a coffee shop, which seemed to be the only shelter open right now.

The bell above the door sounded as Anna shoved it open, stumbling forward and plopping on a stool at the nearest available table. The other girl, Rapunzel had sat next to Anna, dropping her suitcase on her own foot and cursing beforehand. Elsa shrugged and looked around, before looking straight into a pair of frosty pair of blue eyes, which for the first time in forever, made her shiver. Blinking, Elsa shook her head and walked up to the counter, looking back into the eyes of this mystery man.

"Uh, so you work here right?" she asked, and the man chuckled. "Well I would assume so, as I'm the only one in here wearing a uniform," he smirked slightly, peering round at the other girls. "So, what'll it be then? Tea? Hot chocolate? It looked freezing out there." The lad said, already heating up a pot of water. Elsa was stunned by the charisma of this young man, and the whiteness of his teeth. "Elsa! Hurry up and order something, we're hungry." Anna complained, yelling at her from the table. Elsa flushed red and shook her head. "Oh uh—sorry. Could I please have three hot honey lemon teas…?"

Jack was fascinated by this winter beauty, platinum blond hair that was messily braided, very few freckles scattered across her pale complexion… It was the very reason he spilled boiling hot water all over his hand. "Three honey lemon teas for you young ladies," he said, juggling the tray carrying the three cups.

Taking his eyes off Elsa while setting them down on the table was difficult, but he managed. "Thanks sir, what's your name?" the blond of the group asked, green eyes sparkling, and tan skin that seemed to stand out from the other three. "Me? Oh, I'm Jack. Student at Middleton University," Jack answered, sitting down at their table and wringing out his hands. "Really? Cause we'll be starting there in a week!" said Anna, pushing her auburn hair out of her face and sipping from her cup, which was currently piping, which caused her to spit it all over Rapunzel, who yelped in disgust.

Jack laughed, and nodded. "Good luck then, the professors are pretty hard on newbies," he said, reminiscing back to when he first started, only a year ago. The girls continued sipping their tea, to which Jack then said, "Are you guys staying in a sorority or something? Dorms?" he asked, leaning on his hand. Elsa shook her head, "Nope, we're renting a flat, we're living on Roselyn Avenue." She said, folding her legs.

It had turned out Jack and a few of his other friends were also living in Roselyn Avenue, right across the street it had turned out, which he kindly pointed out once they arrived outside of their new flat. Jack had lent the girls a ride. Roselyn Avenue was a very short walk, but in this sort of weather the girls would never make it.

He smiled as the girls left, "I'll be seeing you all on Monday then!" before parking his car in the garage, and getting out, unlocking the door to his flat. "Jack! Hans is driving me crazy-." Flynn said, running towards him and grabbing him by the shoulders. Hiccup strolled past and rolled his eyes. "So you met the new girls then? Who moved across the street-." With an eye twitch, Hiccup was interrupted, as Hans had 'danced' (it was more like stomping and jumping if you asked me,) down the hall with a pillow. "See what I mean?!" complained Flynn, who followed Hans back into the kitchen, probably planning to shave off his beloved red sideburns.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Hiccup, chuckling and closing the door behind him, and following the others into the kitchen also.

"Elsaaa!" squealed Rapunzel, or Punzie as the girls had called her. Punzie giggled with Anna, helping her move the moving boxes (that had arrived two nights before the girls,) around and unpacking. Elsa blushed and ducked her head, ignoring the other two girls who were currently dancing around the living room, "Elsa likes Jaaaackkkk~ Elsa likes Jack~!" they sang. Rolling her eyes, Elsa dragged her suitcase into her room, and started opening up the various moving boxes.

The night had ended with the girls sitting round in the living room, mattresses and sleeping bags laid out in a circle. They had given up with unpacking after about 20 minutes, and had resulted to laying around watching Netflix. Anna had ordered pizza however, and when Punzie went to answer the door, instead of just the pizza man, it had turned out Jack, and three other boys were there instead, with the pizza, and a whole lot of cuteness.

If you know what I mean.

"Oh, hi Jack… Who are these?" Anna asked slowly, her jaw dropping at the sight of Hans. "These are my flat mates, Hans, Flynn and Hiccup. We just thought we'd drop by to say hello, and drop of the pizza," said Jack, handing Anna the pizza. "Ok then, uh, nice to meet you guys! Now just let me get the money…" Anna mumbled as she tried to find the correct change, "It's on the house, just be sure to be all your pretty smiles on." He winked at Elsa, before leaving.

"No! Please can we watch Titanic-", "No! Let's watch Toy Story-"Elsa sighed as Anna and Rapunzel argued over which movie the watch next. "Well, I'm tired guys and I'm gonna head to bed, g'night." She mumbled, and snuggled down deeper into her sleeping bag, content with a warm belly, for the first time, a special boy on her mind as she fell asleep.


End file.
